Good Enough For Me
by emmalads2
Summary: Ok, so Wally West was perfect…a bit of an idiot sometimes, especially his ridiculous ideas of standing up to my father, Batman.  this could be multiple chapters, just tell me if you want more


**Good Enough For Me**

**Title: **_Good Enough For Me_

**Author: **_Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_T(language…maybe.)_

**Summary:**_ Ok, so Wally West was perfect…a bit of an idiot sometimes, especially his ridiculous ideas of standing up to my father, Batman. (this could be multiple chapters, just tell me if you want more)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Young Justice…unfortunately :(_

**Robin: **_*huff* Seriously Emma, don't you ship me with any girls?_

**Me: **_Uhmm, well…I guess… wait no. No. I don't_

**Wally: **_Whatever, if you were gonna be gay with someone. Of course it'd be ME._

**Bird boy and Kid Weenie**

(_Robin's P.O.V.)_

My boyfriend was Kid Weenie. I know what you're thinking _boyfriend? _I guess it'd come across as even more of a shock that it's K.F. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, I'm just happy that it happened; Wally is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Looking over at the speedster confirmed my analyses, His leaf green eyes gazed back into my blue ones. Of course he didn't know they were blue. I was still cautious about my real identity around Wally, I didn't want anyone I cared about getting hurt and I definitely did not want Wally getting hurt.

Batman had drilled it into me many a time that by revealing my identity I might as well be writing out their will. I know he was right and I understood that I had to protect the people I loved as much as I needed to protect myself but when I looked to Wally's un-judging green eyes, I felt a terrible pang of guilt that he had let me know everything about him while I only let him see the stupid bird side of me, Dick was someone he'd never met. I'm not even sure he'd even know who Dick was; I hate being so close to him and still being so far.

Wally smiled crookedly and I leaned up to kiss him, he was much taller than me, not that I was complaining I kind of liked being smaller, it made me feel protected. Even though it's mostly me protecting him, the boy could be hopeless sometimes. Wally smiled into the kiss as he usually did and when we finally broke the kiss he chuckled "Bird boy" I groaned slapping the back of his head

"Weenie Kid" that earned me a pouting Wally. I just chuckled at the red haired teen.

As the rest of team where away doing their own stuff; Kaldur being in Atlantis, Artemis was away to her mothers, Superboy was finally having bonding time between him and Superman and Miss Martian was with her uncle. Wally and I decided we'd have a movie day. We started with _The A-Team, _Brilliant movie, with brilliant effects and actors, easily one of our favourite movies.

We lay on the couch, cuddled up to each other. My legs tangled with his as we watched the movie. We heard someone come in but we paid no attention, the movie had us drawn in. Laughing at Murdoch's crazy schemes "He reminds me of you" I mentioned to Wally, Wally looked at e smiling

"It's 'cause he's hot huh?" He laughed to himself as I punched his side.

"No, you both are clearly mentally insane" I chuckled while Wally held his side.

"No fair dude that hurt!" he exclaimed getting really close, we knew the person that had been there had already left so we wouldn't scar anyone's mind. He'd already pushed me down and he was now lying on top of me, placing small kisses on my jaw line and on my neck, I gave in and kissed him, long and sweet, letting our tongues battle. Tasting and memorising each other's mouth. Wally pulled back, slightly flushed and still smiling like a small child being told that he had ice-cream waiting for him when he got home.

I had to laugh at him, he could be so gorgeous sometimes, he made me want to give him everything I was…I was just worried about batman.

"What about…What about when batman finds out? Because you know, Wally, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when" I gave Wally my best serious face and he seemed to understand, his reaction was much like the ones he gives me when I brought up the subject of my surrogate father. He grinned, reassuring me…AGAIN.

"It'll be fine, my sweet little birdy" He chirped, sounding so confident in himself. He saw my face and went serious, he took my hands in his and squeezed.

"Look, Rob, he'll see how in love we are and let us be. He's your father, he wants you to be happy" I rolled my eyes. He clearly had never met Batman. I placed my hand in his cheek and rested my forehead on his.

"I care about you Wally; I don't want not to see you. I'm scared batman will forbid us" Wally then placed both hands on my cheeks and his usual joyful eyes changed, changed into determination pure and simple. I don't think I've ever seen Wally look so determined; it was strange that this fire had been put inside of him.

"I won't let him do that Rob" he touched his lips to mine I melted into it for now, relishing in the feel of his lips against mine, the chocolate taste still lingering from his last snack.

I was in love with Wally, everything about the stupid red head, especially his red head. He was mine and I was his, he gave me his everything so I should give him my everything too, Wally never expected anything of me and never got his hopes up of ever finding out more about me either. Wally has shown so much love and the more love he showed the more I wanted to give more of myself, which scared me. Not anymore, Wally believed in us and I trust him with all my heart, I'd deal with any pricks going after anyone later.

We sat like that while I tried to figure out how to do it, how to show him when I felt a blush form on my cheeks from his gaze and the words just seemed to fall out "Wally…I want you to know everything about me" Wally cut in quick.

"You don't have to, I understand why you do it" He seemed sincere which pushed me forward. I took his hands and placed his fingers at the side of my mask.

"Robin, you don't have to do this" I smiled reassuringly.

"That's exactly why you're going to be the one to take off the mask" Wally gasped looking as if he was about to protest but there must have been something in the way I looked that convinced him to take it off, I had my eyes closed in preparation and as soon as I felt the cool air on my face I slowly opened them, letting my blue eyes settle on Wally's green ones. Wally looked taken a back and he went so quiet, this was unlike Wally and it sort of scared me.

Seconds and minutes past and not a word had been uttered from the speedster.

"Wally?" He gazed as he shushed me "Wally please talk to me" I almost begged, he was freaking me out. Not cool.

"You're gorgeous…did you know? I mean…you're gorgeous with the mask on but" the sentence was lost as he placed his hand on my cheek, letting his thumb run over the bottom of my eye. He pulled my face to his and kissed me, this kiss seemed different. I was on cloud nine, more so than I have been. I can be myself; I can be Dick Grayson around him now. It doesn't have to be Robin and Kid flash; it can now be Dick Grayson and Wally West.

"Richard" I said and Wally sat back shocked

"Who did you just call me?" I chuckled; shocked at the mere thought of Wally thinking I'd called him by someone else's name.

"No Idiot, _my _name_. _It's Richard" Now it was Wally who chuckled.

"Knew you were a dick" I slapped him as he pulled me towards him in a hug, we'd gotten up off the couch by this time and Wally was so much taller than me.

"You know Dicky. I love you" I tightened my grip on his slender body and buried my head in his chest.

"I love you too Wally" We both chuckled; my laugh was no longer strained, no longer holding something behind it.

"So my gorgeous blue eyed birdie, what else you got to tell me? Secret second penis?" I slapped him again, chuckling.

The only problem now was Bruce, I didn't want to disappoint him by being with Wally.

(_Batman's P.O.V.)_

I saw them, Of course. Cuddled on the couch and at first it disgusted me, I mean, Dick was my son. MY SON, I couldn't allow him to date…kid Flash. He wasn't good for him! I wanted what was best for Dick and I didn't believe that Wally was what was best. That was…until I saw the look in Dicks eyes when he looked at the red headed teen, I'd seen that look once and regretted ever losing it. I didn't want Dick to be alone and if I wasn't sold at how my son looked at the young speedster then I was convinced when the speedster returned the look, I left to let them have their peace.

Wally West was definitely not my first choice but Dick seemed happy…That's all that mattered right?

_**A/N: **__Ok, probably crap but here it is, also I'm thinking of righting some smut but I have no idea since I've never wrote anything like that but it's up to you guys. Do you want me to continue? Do you want smut or?_


End file.
